


Beyond the Veil

by TheNobody



Series: He Calls It Jumping [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, OOC Harry, Veil of Death (Harry Potter), World War III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobody/pseuds/TheNobody
Summary: It all ended when he turned 18, because that was the day when lost his life. But it also all started when he was 18, for that was the start of a new life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own Harry Potter.

It all ended when he turned 18, because that was the day when lost his life

The 31rst of July used to be a date of celebration for Harry. In 1998, the only meaning it held was that it was his birthday, and he had been officially eighteen and celebrating it at the Burrow with all the survivors of the 1997 war. But that day would become a day of mourning. Of loss. Of despair, grief, and sorrow. Because that day was the day humans’ fear in things unknown would lead to their destruction.

For the 31rst of July was the day the muggles spread a poison in the air that only affected the ones with magic blood. Purebloods, muggleborns, squibs, all were killed by the fast-acting poisonous gas spread in the air by those  _ muggles _ . Even him.

But he’s the only one who woke up after, who didn't die. He should’ve known he’d always be the exception.

He remembers being disoriented at first. Surprised. Then horrified as he saw the dead bodies, who used to be his friends and his only family, lying around him. As if in a trance, he stared at the corpses for a long time. He felt numb. He remembered looking at Ron and Hermione lying on the ground. Still holding hands as they had done before the poisonous gas hit. 

He retreated inside his room where he wouldn’t have to see all those people outside dead on the ground and stayed there for a long time. He remembered surprised and pained looks on their faces as their hearts stopped beating, as the life inside their eyes faded. They didn’t look as people sometimes described corpses. They didn’t look like they were sleeping. And that’s what hit him hardest. That they died in pain, without knowing what was happening. They didn’t deserve this death. They should’ve been able to fully live their lives and die from old age with a family, with children surrounding them. 

He stared unseeingly at the wall inside his room at the Burrow for a long time, thinking those thoughts. 

He remembers hearing helicopters spotting the massacre - the magical protection disappeared with its creator - and and leaving. He saw soldiers going on the grounds. Taking the bodies and piling them into vans. 

He snapped. He ran out of the house, got his wand out and started shooting spells. His actions led to chaos between the soldiers.  _ Bombarda  _ to the ground underneath the soldier’s feet _. Deprimo. Diffindo _ to the neck _. Confrigo.  _ And then _ Crucio. _ He doesn’t remember much about that fateful night, only that when he came back to himself, the ground was littered with soldiers’ bodies as well as his friends. He felt anger.

It all started when he was 18, for that was the start of a new life. A horrible one not worth living. He destroyed all the major muggle cities. Manipulated the minds of the government heads. Sent them fighting against themselves with the Imperious. Bombarded the world. The days blurred together. 

He didn’t realize that a wizard couldn’t have so much power at first.

But when he did, World War 3 had already happened. And when he realized that because of him, all humans on Earth were dead, he felt empty again. So he apparated inside the Ministry of Magic, the anti-apparition spells and all the lingering magic in the air gone, and walked into the veil to meet the same fate as his godfather. ****  
** **

Maybe he'll manage to not destroy everything in the afterlife.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, the war between the Dark (Voldemort and Death Eaters) and the Light (Dumbledore, Harry Potter, etc) allowed the muggle population to realize the existence of magic. The muggles became scared of the wizards and the government created a poison targeting the people with magic blood to eliminate the threat. 
> 
> Harry survived the poison because he's the Master of Death. He just doesn't know it yet. 
> 
> Should I kill Harry or let him live? The series will be focused on his story anyways.


End file.
